


Storm in the Quiet

by cherishadamparrish



Series: The Raven Cycle: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Epilogue, Prompt Fic, Ronan Lynch is Good at Feelings, post trk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishadamparrish/pseuds/cherishadamparrish
Summary: Ronan and Adam are jealous creatures by nature. Yet somehow they're able to stumble around each others land mines without injury.OR: Adam gets jealous as hell. And then Ronan gets jealous as hell. That's it.





	Storm in the Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adamganseys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamganseys/gifts).



> Requested by adamganseys (lovely amazing perfect). If u haven’t read her stuff (wtf), do it. If u’ve already read it (same girl) then read..it….again? U can also follow her on tumblr @lorelaiglmore 
> 
> PROMPT: jealous!pynch

They had been dating for only a few weeks. Adam wasn’t sure what it’d be like to date Ronan Lynch but he’d assumed it’d be overwhelming: long unprompted nights spent with Ronan, racing through the streets, or rushing through an empty parking lot, cupping his nose while he sat in an abandoned shopping cart with Ronan hollering behind him. Adam thought that dating Ronan would leave trails of fire in its wake, the type of adrenaline that woke you up all over, leaving every single nerve singed with desperate want.

And it was.

But it was also a quiet stillness that fell over Adam like a second skin. It was like a slow embrace that gathered all around, engulfing him in a blanket of warmth and serenity. It was tentative kisses and hidden smiles and inside jokes that they took too far. It was nights spent with Opal, Adam quietly explaining to her the biology of respiration as she sat in his lap, peering at his textbook through his folded arms while Ronan made dinner, huffing out, ‘leave him alone Brat he’s studying. Fucking nerds.”

It was the small morsels of time Adam found between classes and work to visit Ronan and leave stuttering kisses on his cheek. Or when he left more confident bites along Ronan’s neck. It was the surprising, but not really surprising, times Ronan had visited Adam at work, usually with a bag of cheap food and friendly banter. It was a plethora of Ronan staying up late with Adam, quizzing him on latin verbs or the excretory system, despite the fact that he was not longer learning the material himself.

It was calling Ronan out when he was acting like an asshole or Ronan using his damn phone to call Adam at 2AM to remind Adam to sleep when he was so obviously dragging his tired gaze along an old textbook.

Adam never thought that he’d have this and now that he did, he refused to let it slip between his fingers. It was still new, still fragile but everything was going well. Exceedingly well.

So of course everything went to hell the moment Henry mentioned the goddamn party.

 

* * *

 

It was a few days after Henry had managed to convince everyone to attend his party at Litchfield. Moreso, he had convinced Blue and Gansey, who had convinced Adam, who had convinced Ronan enough to let Opal stay at Foxway for the night and let himself be dragged to the party. It wasn't an easy job. Both Adam and Ronan hated parties, they weren’t very social and preferred to stay within the comfort zone of their friend group, but Blue had really wanted them to come and it was difficult for Adam to say no when Gansey and Blue tag teamed against him.

They had taken separate cars, Blue and Gansey in the Pig, Adam and Ronan in the BMW, while Henry had left earlier to help set up. By the time they arrived, the sky was already nearing dusk and bodies of people, from Aglionby or otherwise, had spilled from the entrance clutching cliche red solo cups. Ronan could see the Pig parked up ahead and sighed at the sight of the entrance.

“Remind me why we’re here again?” Ronan huffed, killing the engine.

“Because our friends want us to be here.” Adam unclipped his seatbelt but didn’t move from his seat. He was dreading this as much as Ronan.

“Who needs fucking friends.”

 

“How about we stay for an hour and then leave to make out?” Adam grinned, suggestively.

Ronan looked red but he coughed. “Good plan.”

The entered together and stood awkwardly near the edge of the room. After a handful of stretched out minutes, Adam offered to find them drinks.

The moment Adam left, Ronan could see, in his peripheral vision, that someone was walking towards him. The stranger was male, typically broad shouldered with dark hair that looked artfully messy. He was dressed in a ripped mesh top leaving his tattoos on display: dragons coiled up the length of his arms, strange patterns alternating around his biceps.

The stranger sauntered over, one hand casually stuffed in his pocket, the other gripping a half-empty beer.

“Hey,” the man grinned devilishly, “you here alone?”

“No.”

“Alright, alright.” The man raised his arms in surrender. He smiled good naturedly. “No need to get hostile. I’m Matt.”

Ronan glared. “And?”

Matt barked out a laugh. “ _And_ I thought your tattoo looked pretty sick. What is that, like a raven or something?”

Ronan’s typical dark tank wasn’t revealing in the slightest but he hadn’t realized that the inked tendrils that snaked up along his shoulders and towards his neck were visible enough.

“Or something.” Ronan acquiesced. He looked around, trying to find Adam in the crowd of obnoxious fucks.

“Looks cool. How long did it take?”

Ronan shrugged uninterested. “A couple hours.” _Seriously, where was Parrish?_

Matt looked impressed. He leaned against the nearest wall, flashing a cheshire grin. “I haven’t seen you around here before. I would’ve remembered you.”

“I hate parties. And Aglionby.”

“Tell me about it. I actually study a couple states away but I’m visiting an old friend for a few days. I’m not sure where he ran off to.” He shrugged. “I’m mostly here for the free food,” Matt overtly ran his eyes up and down the length of Ronan’s frame. Ronan scowled, face flushed, “and the company.”

“Well I’m here for my boyfriend.” Ronan quipped. His face felt abnormally red as he said it. He’d never been blatantly hit on by a guy. Still, it felt strangely satisfying to call Adam his boyfriend.

Matt’s face wilted slightly but he kept his good natured smile intact. “He’s a lucky man I’m sure.”

 _I’m the lucky one_ , Ronan thought. He didn’t dare say that aloud so he stayed silent. This was not his scene and Matt was still casually standing next to him.

“So," Matt said after a moment, "if you’re not one of those annoying Aglionby boys then what do you do?”

“I run a farm.” _How long did it take to steal 2 drinks from the kitchen?_

“Really?” Matt sounded surprised. “I actually help run the farm with my family during the summers I have off.”

Ronan perked up. “You live on a farm?”

“Grew up in the Oklahoma countryside. I actually just helped set up solar panels last summer. We’re also trying out a new irrigation system, one that’s more efficient and uses less resources.”

“Shit, how’d you manage that?” Ronan huffed.

Matt set his empty beer glass down on the closest surface and delved into the agricultural irrigation products he recommended. Ronan forgot to be annoyed.

 

* * *

 

Adam felt irritated as he reached around the kitchen for drinks. He had already bumped into Tad, who forced him into a ten minute conversation of nothing in particular, before Adam found an outing and rushed away. He was searching for something non-alcoholic when he heard a bright voice chortle behind him.

“Is that Lynch? Talking to another human and not attacking them? Lucas, you need to stop me from drinking. I'm starting to hallucinate.”

Adam’s head shot up at the mention of Ronan's name, accidentally bumping a shelf in the fridge. He looked over, past the counter and the handful of Aglionby boys talking to find Ronan in the midst of a discussion with a strange boy. A strange, attractive boy whom Ronan was not visibly snapping at. He actually looked like he was enjoying whatever they were talking about, a slight casual smile gracing his features as he waved his arms animatedly. The stranger laughed at Ronan’s words and Adam felt personally attacked.

Adam felt an irrational feeling of jealousy swell from the pit of his stomach. He slammed the fridge door shut, catching the attention of the group of boys that Adam had originally overheard.

“Christ, Parrish, what did the fridge do to you?”

“Fuck off, Roberts.” Adam growled.

Harold Roberts the Fifth, a wealthy self-entitled boy that could’ve given Gansey a run for his money, looked shocked. He sniffed in contempt.

“Listen, Parrish, that was-”

Adam tore his gaze away from where Ronan was standing. “Just shut up or I’ll stop tutoring you in Maths. Not everyone can do the bare minimum in school because they have their parents bribing every single person in the faculty to make sure your pampered ass is catered to.”

Roberts gaped. The boys around him froze at the sight of Trailer Trash Adam Parrish, the quiet scholarship student, viciously rip up the remains of Roberts ego.

Adam left the kitchen. Ronan was close, still talking to the strange boy, and Adam mentally composed himself before approaching. He gritted his teeth before coming up behind Ronan, wrapping an arm around Ronan’s waist, causing him to jump in surprise.

“Jesus - Parrish? What took you so long?”

“I couldn’t find anything.” It was obvious that this was a lie because everyone around them had drinks of some sort. Ronan looked at him in confusion. Adam steadily ignored it and looked at the stranger. “And who’s this?”

“Oh,” the man quickly raised his hand to shake Adam’s, “I’m Matt.”

“Hi, Matt.” Adam said. It was not friendly.

“Well, I should probably head out, check to see if my friend is still alive and not passed out in the parking lot outside. It was nice to meet you Adam. And you Ronan. If you ever need to talk, you have my number.”

Anger flooded through Adam’s veins at the thought of Ronan exchanging numbers with a handsome boy, of talking with said boy late at night about things he apparently couldn’t talk to Adam about. He hated feeling this way.

The second the man leisurely waltzed away, Adam untangled his grip around Ronan. Ronan turned to face him, baffled.

“What the hell was that?”

“What was what?”

Ronan waved his hands in Adam’s general vicinity. “The weird fucking touching.”

“How was Matt?” Adam said, instead of answering.

“Huh?”

“He was pretty handsome.” Adam continued.

“What?”

“I’m just saying he isn’t bad looking.” Adam grumbled. “Tattoos, nice cheekbones, green eyes.”

“Jesus, it sounds like you were checking him out more than I was.”

“So, you _were_ checking him out?”

“No, I meant-” Ronan huffed. “I’m not checking anyone out. What am I not allowed to fucking look at anyone anymore?”

“You know that’s not what I meant. I shouldn’t have come tonight. This was stupid. I’m finding Cheng.”

Adam disappeared into the crowd of teenage boys before Ronan had a chance to respond. Ronan scrambled after him.

“Parrish, would you just,” Ronan hissed, grappling past the crowds of drunk Aglionby boys mingling. He managed to grab Adam’s shoulder. “Fucking wait up. Stop. Christ.”

Adam felt Ronan slide his hand down to encircle his wrist before unceremoniously dragging him towards the nearest exit. Adam vividly muttered curses under his breath, fury balling up inside his stomach at being dragged around. He tried to focus on the cool breeze of the night air as Ronan pulled him outside. The sky was dark, littered in millions of tiny stars, that were difficult to see amongst the house’s lights. Ronan circled around the house until the last Aglionby boy disappeared around the corner, leaving them utterly alone amongst the dark backdrop of nightfall.

“Lynch, what the _hell_ are you-” Adam jostled behind him. “Knock it off.” Adam ripped his wrist away. “What the _fuck,_ Lynch.”

“I didn’t want to stay in that shithole and talk where annoying Aglionby assholes could’ve interrupted us.”

" _I’m_ one of those Aglionby assholes-”

Ronan opened his mouth to object but Adam continued.

“-and you didn’t seem to mind them all that much when Matt was talking to you.”

“Christ, what the hell is your problem? Did you want me to stand in the corner or follow Dick and Jane around until you came back?”

Adam simmered. “I didn’t fucking mean it like that.”

“It sounds like you meant it like that.”

The night air was too cool for Adam to be outside in only a threadbare t-shirt and worn jeans. He felt pathetic shivering next to Ronan, who was clad in a tank top and didn’t seem to even notice the cold despite the long trail of goosebumps covering his arms.

Ronan must’ve noticed Adam shivering because he swore and muttered. “Let’s just go back inside, Parrish.”

“No, I’m good, thanks. I’m going home.”

“Fine, let's go then.”

“You don’t need to come.”

“I drove us here.”

Adam clenched his teeth. “I’ll find my own way back. Stay here, enjoy the party with your new friend.”

He knew he was being ridiculous and stupid and that if the roles were reversed, he would be rightfully pissed at Ronan berating him for socializing with other people at a fucking party, where you were _supposed_ to do that.

“Stop being so goddamn stubborn.” Ronan dramatically lifted his hands in the air in exasperation. “You’re impossible.”

“If I’m so impossible why don’t you just hang out with that guy for the rest of the night. Why don’t you go home with him?”

“What the fuck, Adam? We were talking about fucking farming. That’s it.”

“Whatever, I don’t care.” Adam whirled around, ready to storm away, already rerouting how he was planning on getting back. He might not be able to walk the entire way but he briefly thought about finding Gansey and Blue. Only, he didn’t feel like ruining their night as he already had with his and Ronan’s. The dark ball of jealously churned in his gut.

Ronan pulled Adam back, again.

“Stop, Adam.” Ronan sighed, still angry, still annoyed. “What’s the real issue here?”

“Nothing. If you want to go out with that guy then go, Lynch. Don’t let me stop you. It’s not like we’ve been dating all that long.”

Adam didn’t know why he said it. But as he did, he thought about the way Ronan smiled when the stranger had talked to him, the way he had casually spoken to the man of what he wanted to do in life. Adam didn’t think Ronan smiled at him like that. He thought about the way that Aglionby boy looked shocked at the display of Ronan Lynch grinning, non maliciously.

Adam already knew that he would never be good enough for someone as magical as Ronan Lynch. Adam, who had lost his ties to Cabeswater, the only real thing that made him worth remembering. He knew that Ronan would realize this at some point, he just didn’t think it’d be this soon. He was already ruining this, with his jealousy and his selfishness.

Adam Parrish was a creature unfit for love.

Everything must’ve been screwed onto Adam’s face because Ronan’s anger dissipated.

“Parrish.” Ronan searched for the right words. He settled with: “what the hell?”

Ronan’s voice was quiet. Adam could vaguely hear the soft cascade of the wind brushing against the grass, rustling the leaves of the trees. He could hear the slight tremor of terrible music from inside, he thought that if he pressed his palm against the side of the house, he might feel the vibrations.

“If you want to leave just do it now. I won’t blame you.” Adam was a worthy candidate of being left. He inhaled a shaky breath.

“You think I want to leave you for a rich asshole who I talked to for 20 minutes about irrigation strategies? Really?” Ronan sputtered.

Adam sincerely felt like he was being made fun of. He felt stupid for wanting too much. He felt like an idiot for thinking that he was anyones first choice.

He thought about the bruises he left on Ronan’s neck and his gaze unintentionally drifted to where they were before they healed.

Ronan, like he knew what Adam was thinking, like he knew Adam at all, reached for Adam’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Ronan touched the same hands that could have killed him with extreme tenderness. Adam felt his heart quake. His hands were shaking. He wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or from Ronan’s touches.

“You’re impossible.” Ronan said again, only this time softer. This time with his free hand gently caressing Adam’s wind-bitten cheek. “It wasn't your fault. It was the demon, _not you_. I’m not leaving you, Adam. Not now, hopefully not for a long while. There’s no one else, no one even stands a fucking chance.”

“We’ve only been together a few weeks. You can’t say that.”

“Adam, I love you.” Ronan’s voice was scratchy, his finger stiff in Adam’s grasp. Adam felt unreal, having these words spoken to him. It was titillating and unnerving and Adam felt his eyes getting obscenely wet. “I loved you a fucking year ago when we met, I love you when you’re killing yourself at Boyds or studying like Einstein on meth or swearing at me when I’m dragging you out of a shitty party. This,” Ronan’s voice had lost it’s steadiness, wavering, “for me, isn’t temporary or half-assed. You know I’m all in this. If you are too.”

“But I don’t…” Adam’s voice was all garbled. He felt like he had swallowed mouthfuls of helium. “I don’t even have Cabeswater. I’m not the Magician anymore but you - god, _you_ \- you’re made of magic.”

“I’ll tell you this everyday if I need to,” Ronan brushed a stray tear that had trailed down Adam’s cheek, “Cabeswater doesn’t make you magic. _You_ make you magic. And no one is going to convince me otherwise.”

Adam’s mind was reeling. He thought about Ronan’s words, the _I love you_ ’s that spilled from his lips. Adam knew that he should say it back but he wasn’t sure how to form the words.

“Hey,” Ronan smiled, loose and made of peace, “you don’t need to say it back. Not until you’re ready.”

Adam nodded, unsteady. Ronan’s words flushed out some of Adam’s haphazard thoughts, leaving behind corners of a quiet calmness.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I got so mad about it.” Except he did know why. He was afraid. He was afraid of Ronan realizing he could do better and leaving Adam behind, the moment when Adam’s life started to feel okay. It was his own stupid insecurity. Adam replayed Ronan’s whispered ‘I love you.’

“I’m sorry too.”

Adam looked ready to protest.

Ronan interrupted. “No wait, I am sorry. I should’ve listened to why you were upset before I started getting angry.”

“We’re kind of shitty at this whole communicating thing.” Adam laughed wetly. He couldn’t believe that he was having a mental breakdown in the midst of Henry’s party. Everything felt like it was catching up to him. 

“Practice makes perfect.” Ronan released Adam’s hand so that he could properly cup his cheeks. “You okay?”

“More than okay.” Adam sniffled. In the darkness, and this up close to Ronan’s face, Adam noticed that his eyes looked damp as well.

“Want to ditch this shithole and crash at the Barns? I have Poptarts.”

“That sounds… really good. But Henry and Blue and-”

“Leave ‘em, they’re fine. I’ll text them on the way back to let them know.”

Adam nodded, wiping off the last remnants of a gross mixture of snot and tears from his face. He eyes felt tired from crying but his body felt inordinately light as he followed Ronan towards the car. He probably looked like a mess: hair ruffled from the wind, eyes red rimmed and lips chapped. Ronan didn’t seem to mind when he pulled him in for a kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

It was another few days following the party when Adam and Ronan had hung out for longer than a couple hours.

They were currently huddled near the back of the public library, in a strange isolated little area that Adam tended to study in, seated at a square plastic table. The chairs were uncomfortable, an opinion Ronan liked to grumble about incessantly while Adam ignored him and wrote notes as he read from his textbooks.

Finals were coming up in a little over a month and Adam wanted to get a head start on reviewing the material. Ronan insisted on keeping him company, despite the fact that Adam had warned him that he wouldn’t be up for talking and that it would be a waste. Ronan felt that any time spent with Adam wasn’t a waste. Instead of saying this, he flicked Adam’s nose and joined him.

Ronan watched as Adam studied, his face crinkled in concentration, finger running along the sentence that he was reading, his lips subconsciously mouthing the words. Ronan wanted to kiss those lips, something that he was thrillingly _allowed_ to do now, except that Adam most likely wouldn’t appreciate the interruption and despite the fact that they were sequestered away from the majority of human interaction, a handful of people were milling around the area, perusing the aisles of books. Ronan still didn’t feel completely comfortable with PDA, they had never really discussed it and it still felt strangely awkward whenever they’d accidentally done something ‘couple-y’ in front of their friends.

Ronan conceded to watching Adam work and doodled in the margins of Adam’s papers.

After a while Adam sighed apologetically. “I told you it would be boring.”

“Who says I’m bored.” 

“You’re drawing all over my notes Lynch.”

Ronan vaguely thought about carving his name into the plastic table but felt like Adam would appreciate that even less.

“Take a break.”

“You know I can’t. I still need to finish three more chapters.”

Ronan stretched against the back of his chair. “Fine, I’m starving though. I’ll go pick up some food at the cafe near the entrance.” Ronan glanced at Adam as he shuffled on his leather jacket. “Want anything?”

Adam rolled his eyes. “You aren’t allowed to bring food or drinks into the library.”

“Coffee and bagel it is.”

Ronan grinned mischievously at Adam’s over dramatic huff of exasperation, not missing the way the corners of his mouth quirked in amusement. Ronan strolled down the halls of nerds studying at separate tables, occasionally grinning at the children wreaking havoc. He stopped off at the cafe, ordering two coffees and two bagels.

He stealthily avoided the librarian by awkwardly waiting for a distraction and slipping past, snaking between the aisles of books before reaching the safe haven of Adam’s table. Only, as he approached, Adam was not alone.

He was with a boy who was arrogantly seated in Ronan’s discarded chair. Adam’s back was facing Ronan so Ronan had full view of the mysterious loser. He realized he had noticed the stranger lurking around their area, blonde curls bobbing against his forehead and fingers running along his pristine attire. Ronan hated him already. The stranger was clearly hitting on Adam, leaning forward on his elbows, closer than he needed to be. Ronan clenched his hand around their coffees and marched forward. He dumped their food and drinks on the table and Adam looked up, startled, interrupted in the middle of his sentence.

“Ronan, hey.” Adam said.

Ronan glared at the stranger. “You’re in my seat.”

“My apologies.” The man spoke politely and professionally, in the same way a teacher would on their first day. He reached out to shake Ronan’s hand. When he realized that Ronan had no intention of doing so, he awkwardly let his hand drop and stood from the chair. “I’m Sam, I didn’t realize-”

“That’s cool.” Ronan snarked and viciously sat down in his seat the moment the man moved.

“Well, I suppose I’ll get going then. Nice meeting you Adam, I’ll see you around.”

The man scurried away and Ronan relished in the satisfaction of watching the man disappear behind the book cases.

Adam sighed and took a sip of his coffee. Black, 1 sugar. “Did you really need to scare him away?”

“He was in my seat.”

“He looked ready to wet himself.”

Ronan tore into his bagel. “Stop flirting with spineless nerds then.”

“I wasn’t flirting.” Adam arched a narrow brow. He looked a little more playful. “Why, were you jealous?”

Ronan scoffed.

“So you _were_ jealous.”

“Uh, well,” Ronan stuttered. “You were jealous first!”

Now it was Adam’s turn to flush, thinking about the events at Henry’s party. “I wasn’t jealous.”

“Face it, Parrish. You were jealous. We’re both jealous assholes. At least we're self aware.”

Adam reluctantly murmured in agreement.

Ronan slid the bag that still contained Adam’s bagel until it was directly over top of Adam’s books. “Eat your damn food.”

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you got us another fucking kid.”

“I didn’t get us a kid. We’re _babysitting_ Ronan. What was I supposed to say? I’ve known her mother for a long time. She used to come visit me at Boyds when her kid was like 7.”

Ronan scowled. He had hoped for a nice afternoon with Adam, in the couple hours he had between work shifts. Adam had just finished his finals a few days ago and had slept for 8 hours in celebration the first night. Now, he was anxiously waiting for his exam results and the slow trickling in of college letters.

Ronan thought that Adam might’ve wanted a distraction.

“Why the hell does a ten year old need to be babysat anyways? When I was ten I already had a job.” This was a blatant lie.

Adam looked at Ronan witheringly. “You don’t have a job _now_.”

“I’m self-employed.” Ronan gestured at the farm.

“It’ll only be a couple hours while her parents are out for the afternoon. Opal is still at Foxway. It’ll be fine.”

Ronan griped and groaned.

Adam moved closer, wrapping his arms around Ronan’s waist from behind, pressing a soft kiss against Ronan’s shoulder. Ronan exhaled, melting under Adam’s touch. “You’re an asshole,” he muttered but he sounded awfully pleased.

Adam pulled away. When Ronan frowned at the loss of contact. “Get ready Lynch. Lily’ll be here in half an hour.”

“Half an hour’s plenty.” Ronan grinned savagely, pulling a startled Adam closer and pressing their lips together. Immediately, Adam reciprocated, parting his lips and letting out a soft moan.

God, Ronan loved that sound.

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later, the little body of a girl skipped inside the doorway alongside Adam. Ronan had heard the car approaching and Adam reluctantly pulled away, smoothing down the rumpled material of his shirt before rushing outside.

The girl was tiny, tinier than Opal even though she was older. She was wearing a bright yellow dress that had drawings of lady bugs repeating along the fabric. She was wearing shoes that were covered in dirt and lit up whenever she took a step.

“Lily,” Adam said, pointing towards Ronan, “this is Ronan, my boyfriend.” Ronan felt himself smile at the introduction. “Trust me, he’s not as scary as he looks.”

She waved. Ronan waved back. “Hey kid.”

She seemed sweet as she twirled around in her bright dress, basking under Adam’s affections.

It took no less than 10 minutes for Ronan to realize that she was hellish.

She was hogging _all_ of Adam’s attentions to herself.

It was ridiculous.

When they went to watch movies, Lily plunked herself down on Adam’s lap, stretching out along the chair so that Ronan had to sit on the floor. Whenever Ronan started to speak, she would interrupt and start talking to Adam of her own accord, harbouring his attention. She had already spilt her juice three times, causing Ronan to have to fend for some paper towel, leaving her to snuggle apologetically against Adam’s side.

Ronan seethed.

When Adam left to heat up some leftover macaroni, Ronan turned and glared at the small girl next to him. “I know what you’re doing.” He whispered furiously, making sure Adam couldn’t hear.

She narrowed her eyes. “Adam’s _my_ friend.”

“Well, he’s _my_ boyfriend.”

“Adam likes me better.”

Ronan scoffed in offense. “Adam likes _me_ better.”

Lily suddenly yelped out.

Adam came rushing backward, a fork in one hand and a bowl of mac and cheese in the other. Ronan couldn't help but notice that Adam would be a fantastic parent one day. “Everything, okay?”

Lily turned to him, angelic, and fluttered her eyes. “Can I have a hug?”

“Sure,” he placed the food on the coffee table and reached to pick her up. Adam’s back was turned to Ronan so Ronan was able to see the way she nudged her cheek against Adam’s neck in triumph. Ronan narrowed his eyes, muttering incoherently.

Adam whirled around, Lily still basking in the warm comfort of Adam Parrish’s hug. “What’d you say Lynch?”

Lily looked over her shoulder. Her cheeks were rosy red and her eyes were overly large as she smiled saintly.

“Nothing, Parrish.” Ronan reached for Adam’s free hand and gently kissed the knuckles. Lily frowned. 

 _Two could play at this game_.

 

* * *

 

It was an afternoon of shenanigans, both trying to steal Adam’s attention. After a while of rushing around, Lily refusing to let go of Adam’s hand while Ronan acted touchier than usual, Adam lost his patience.

Lily had left to go to the bathroom and Adam looked to Ronan in bewilderment.

“What the hell is going on?”

Ronan shrugged nonchalantly. He was a terrible liar. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re being weirdly affectionate.”

“No, Lily’s being weirdly affectionate.”

“What?” Adam sounded baffled.

“She’s a hell demon, Parrish.”

“ _Ronan_ -”

“She keeps trying to cut me out!”

“She’s a _child_. Like Opal.” Adam spoke with disdain.

“Don't compare Opal to her. She keeps hugging you. She won’t even let me hold your hand.”

“If you want to hold my damn hand, you can hold it.” Adam lazily lifted his palm.

“She’s _always_ holding your hand. Both of them, at the same time. What kind of inconsiderate-”

“Jesus,” Adam sounded gleeful. “Are you jealous of a kid?”

“Fuck no.”

“You’re jealous of a ten year old kid.” Adam laughed, his eyes crinkling in delight. It was difficult for Ronan to stay annoyed when Adam looked like this.

Lily strolled back into the room and Adam looked out the window to see that her parents had rolled up. “Looks like your parents are back, Lily.”

Ronan’s phone dinged to signal that her parents had messaged him their arrival.

“It’s a real damn shame.” Ronan added.

Adam rolled his eyes while Lily stuck her tongue out at Ronan. He mirrored the expression.

Adam crouched down and smiled cheerily. “Do you want us to walk you out?”

Before Lily could answer, the door swung open and Opal paraded inside. Adam stood up, glancing out the window to see that Calla had arrive seconds later and was parked in front making sure that Opal had made her way inside. Adam waved to her, mouthing a thanks, before jerking back when Opal had skidded forward and collided into his legs.

“I can really feel the love over here.” Ronan muttered.

Adam grinned at him. Opal screeched in excitement, ignoring Ronan. “Guess what? Blue made cookies with me and we played with dom-in-ohs.”

“That’s great! You can tell us all about it once I walk Lily back to her parents, okay?”

Opal frowned and looked beside her where she seemed to notice Lily for the first time.

“I’ll be right back.” Adam said, tapping Opal’s nose, before reaching for Lily’s hand and walking her outside, down the path towards her parents. They exchanged casual greetings, her mother thanking Adam profusely to which Adam politely dismissed.

“Bye Adam!” Lily smiled sweetly. He bent down to give her a proper hug, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame.

Adam jolted when he heard a squawk of protest and frowned when he noticed Opal looking furious, watching through the screen door. Lily pulled back, waved brightly and skipped inside of the car. When Adam returned inside, Opal marched forward taking Adam’s hands and aggressively kissing the palms before folding her arms in silent protest.

Adam smiled. “I missed you too Opal.”

She grinned reluctantly, like she was trying to fight it, before giving in and showcasing her brilliant smile. Opal tugged at his arm, clutching at the sleeve. Adam knelt down and Opal kissed his nose, this time more gentle, as she squished his cheeks in her hands.

“Amicus meus.” She whispered. _My friend_. And then, “Maura gave me cool pine cones. Wanna see?”

“Christ,” Ronan said, but he was staring at them fondly, his eyes hiding nothing, “we have pine cones here.”

“Not cool ones. Come on, Adam.” She interlaced their fingers and pulled Adam towards the living room. He followed her, laughing as she dragged him along, looking at Ronan over his shoulder who exhibited the same warmth. He used his free hand to reach for Ronan who immediately held it and Adam pulled him along as well. They made a strange train of people, a cacophony of gleeful shrieks and muttered swearing when Ronan bumped his knee against the edge of the couch.

Adam realized, basked in the warmth of the Barns, that he didn’t want to be anywhere else than cradled between these two. Ronan reached forward to poke Opal’s cheek with his free hand. Opal squawked indignantly.

“Jesus,” Ronan tried to sound annoyed but his voice was full of mirth, “we’ve got our hands full with this one.”

Adam’s heart soared.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Tell me what you thought! PS. the Love Confession was Too Much, I know, but it happened bc I love being extra as hell.


End file.
